Herencia y arañazo
by abygate69
Summary: Draco ya ha terminado sus estudios en Howarts y decide irse a vivir a Grimmauld Place junto con Sirius. ¿La razón? Eso quiere averiguar. Slash. Reto para LMF. One shot.


n/a: Sí, ya sé que ya había subido éste fic, pero he hecho un par de arreglos (que apenas se notan, creo yo).

Resumen: Draco ya ha terminado sus estudios en Howarts y decide irse a vivir a Grimmauld Place junto con Sirius. ¿La razón? Eso quiere averiguar. Slash. Reto para LMF.

Éste es un reto propuesto por **Candy002** para losmalosfic.foros, en la sección de temas libres. ¡Espero que te guste y que cumpla con las expectativas!

**Herencia y arañazo**

La luz del atardecer atravesaba los cristales de las ventanas en la mansión Malfoy, dejando poco a poco a oscuras a un par de figuras que discutían acaloradamente. Según avanzaba su conversación, el nivel de agresividad y de volumen de las voces de ambos aumentaba gradualmente, hasta que llegó un momento en el que los gritos traspasaban las paredes de la sala de estar y recorrían los fríos pasillos de la casa.

- Estoy harta de que me desobedezcas, Draco ¿Cuándo vas a hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida? Soy tu madre, y eso debería bastar para…

- Y yo ya soy oficialmente mayor de edad, madre. Olvidas que hace meses salí de aquella casa de chiflados que tú llamas colegio. – Interrumpió Draco que últimamente gritaba mucho a su madre. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

- ¡No me importa la edad que tengas¡No quiero que te independices, y mucho menos en Gimmauld Place! . Narcissa se acercó a su hijo y posó una de sus blancas y templadas manos en el hombro derecho de Draco, que un segundo después apartó de un manotazo con gesto de repugnancia y enfado.

- ¡Te repito que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana¿Qué es exactamente lo que me tiene que retener en este antro¡Maldita sea! - Draco se dio la vuelta y salió al pasillo principal en dirección a su habitación, seguido muy de cerca por su madre, dando traspiés a causa de los temblores que la rabia acumulada producían en su cuerpo.

- ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! . - Exclamó Narcissa agarrándole del brazo.

- ¡Pues yo sí! . - Replicó Draco, soltándose una vez más de las manos de su madre.

- ¡Sé perfectamente por qué quieres irte a vivir allí, Draco, y no lo voy a permitir! Si tu padre viera en qué te estás convirtiendo… - Las palabras de Narcissa atravesaron los oídos de Draco haciéndole sentir más rabia e impotencia, que poco a poco se iban acumulando en su estómago.

- Por suerte padre no está aquí para verlo. – Dijo bajando considerablemente la voz. El tema al que llevaba tiempo dando vueltas en su cabeza le debilitaba, no sabía si llegar a una conclusión en concreto o si prefería no pensar que realmente había algún sentimiento alojado en él. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cama, en la que reposaba su antiguo baúl del colegio abierto y unas cuantas pertenencias esparcidas por el resto de la cama, las metió apresuradamente y cerró la tapa bajo la atenta y fría mirada de su madre, que se negaba a pronunciar palabra alguna.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche sobre la antigua y ancestral casa de los Black, situada en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, y en su interior tan sólo habitaban tres inquilinos, pero sólo uno de ellos era humano: Sirius Black. Caminaba por los destartalados y desvencijados pasillos balanceando una de las pocas copas de cristal con el emblema de los Black que había quedado escondida por parte de Kreacher. Apenas contenía tres dedos de Whisky de Fuego que iba disminuyendo poco a poco a los besos que el merodeador le daba a la copa de cuando en cuando, a la par que la lucidez y la claridad de sus pensamientos se volvían más y más borrosos e incoherentes. 

Llegó a la puerta de la cocina y se quedó parado en el umbral observando la larga mesa que hacía tiempo la Orden del Fénix había ocupado por última vez, tras la larga celebración que supuso la destrucción de Lord Voldemort. Le dio el último trago a su copa y miró el fondo de ésta, como preguntándose si tendría un agujero dada la velocidad a la que el alcohol había disminuido. Se sentó en una de las viejas sillas de madera, cogió la botella de Whisky que aún reposaba sobre la mesa y vertió un poco más del ambarino líquido.

- El amo de Kreacher, además de sucio traidor a la sangre, escoria, ladrón y bestia, el amo traidor se ha convertido en un borracho apestoso e insoportable… - Kreacher, el elfo doméstico susurraba, pero sus palabras eran perfectamente audibles para Sirius que, una vez terminó el trago que acababa de echarse, lanzó la copa de cristal hacia el lugar en el que Kreacher se encontraba, estrellándose contra la pared.

- Lárgate. – Espetó.

- Kreacher está encantado de servir al sucio y traidor hijo de mi pobre ama. ¡Ah si ella supiera! Qué le dirían al viejo Kreacher si la pobre ama supiera que su hijo se ha convertido en un borracho. – Dijo Kreacher mientras abandonaba la cocina.

- Viejo murciélago deforme… - Balbuceó Sirius. Entonces la puerta de la entrada se abrió con un sonoro crujido, y una corta y rubia cabellera asomó por el quicio. Precedida a la cabeza, el resto del cuerpo, cubierto con una larga y oscura capa de viaje.

Sirius se levantó de un brinco botella en mano, lo que provocó que diera un traspiés y se sujetara al marco de la puerta para no caerse. Se apoyó en la "jamba" de la entrada de la cocina y observó la figura mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada cuidadosamente, hasta que reparó en la presencia de Sirius.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Sirius dándole un corto trago a la botella.

- Black, borracho. Ésta es una de las cosas con las que soñaba ver algún día. – Dijo Draco quitándose la capa y acercándose a Sirius. – Aunque pensándolo mejor esta situación me da bastante pena, la verdad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Repitió, aumentando el tono de voz.

- Ésta también es mi casa, Black, no sé si lo recuerdas.

- Lo que yo recuerdo, - Dijo adelantándose un par de pasos y señalando a Draco con la botella. – es que yo soy el descendiente más directo que queda de la familia Black. Ésta casa, - Levantó ambos brazos derramando un poco de alcohol en el suelo.– es mía. – Draco levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

- También es herencia de mi tía Bellatrix entonces. – Sirius frunció el ceño, parecía un niño pequeño que no entendiera que dos y dos son cuatro.- Pero murió y eso me da derecho a vivir en ella, teniendo en cuenta que soy pariente directo de dos descendientes de la familia Black.

Sirius se acercó aún más a Draco, quedando apenas a un palmo de distancia. El joven podía percibir el olor a Whisky de Fuego que provenía de su aliento, y se echó un poco hacia atrás.

- Me da igual. Eres un condenado bastardo.– Dijo y se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina mientras le daba otro largo trago a la botella.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Draco con sorna.- A mí también me da igual, así que si no quieres que viva aquí, intenta evitarlo. – Sirius giró de nuevo sobre sus talones y miró a Draco con una mueca indescriptible. Abrió la boca sin pronunciar sonido, señaló a Draco nuevamente con la botella y volvió a cerrar la boca.- Aunque, la verdad en tu estado…

¡PUM!

Antes de que Draco terminara de hablar, Sirius había perdido el sentido y había caído al suelo hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda con la mesa de la cocina y derramando finalmente el resto del contenido de la botella en el suelo. Draco se quedó completamente inexpresivo, y no movió un pie de donde estaba, pensando que el merodeador le estaba tomando el pelo.

- ¿Black? – Caminó un par de pasos hacia el inerte cuerpo y le dio una patadita en el pie. – Mierda… si llego a saber que vivir aquí significaría cargar con un idiota borracho me lo habría pensado mejor. – Masculló entre dientes mientras se agachaba y le tomaba el pulso.

Al día siguiente Sirius despertó con la boca pastosa y con una molesta migraña taladrándole las sienes, la cual aumentaba a medida que la luz se filtraba por las cortinas y le traspasaba los párpados. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina con intención de tomarse algo para el dolor de cabeza, pero se paró en seco en el umbral de la puerta al ver a un individuo ocupando su sitio habitual. Se escondía tras un ejemplar de _El Profeta Vespertino_ y se estaba comiendo un generoso plato de estofado.

"_¿Estofado¿Por la mañana?" _Pensó. No se le había ocurrido mirar la hora que era, y teniendo en cuenta hasta cuando él recordaba haber estado despierto, no le extrañaría nada que fueran las cuatro de la tarde.

Advirtiéndole, Draco bajó el periódico y sonrió maliciosamente, dispuesto a fastidiar un rato a su nuevo compañero.

- ¡Buenos días dormilón! – Dijo con sarcasmo.- ¿Un chupito? – Draco se agachó y cogió del suelo una botella de cristal que contenía un líquido de color rojo transparente que, tenía toda la pinta de ser absenta de, mínimo, unos cincuenta grados. Sólo de verla Sirius empezó a encontrarse peor, así que decidió sentarse bajo la mirada de Draco, que disfrutaba plenamente de la situación.

- Borra esa sonrisa de suficiencia, Draco, porque en cuanto tenga fuerzas te saco de aquí a patadas. – Dijo Sirius en voz baja y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – Preguntó el joven Slytherin. Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a Draco con cierta molestia.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú no vas a echarme Black, principalmente porque no quieres. – Respondió. Draco tenía media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y miraba con interés a Sirius. El merodeador suspiró y volvió a apoyar la frente en las palmas de las manos. En esa postura, acababa de darse cuenta del punzante dolor que le atenazaba la espalda, pensó que la noche anterior debió de haberse caído.

- Oye tío majo ¿por qué no me haces un favor y me hechas un vistazo en la espalda? – Dijo Sirius levantándose.

- ¿Tengo cara de sanador Black? – Preguntó.

- Tranquilo, no te voy a morder. – Dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. Draco suspiró, dejó el periódico en la mesa y se levantó, mientras Sirius se quitaba la camiseta quedándose a pecho descubierto. Draco se puso detrás suya para mirarle la espalda, pero había algo en aquella situación que le hacía un nudo en el estómago, y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- Bueno¿qué?. – Preguntó Sirius, impaciente.

Pero Draco apenas escuchaba. En su mente se estaba librando una dura batalla, sobre si debía hacer lo que estaba pensando o no. Temblando ligeramente, levanto una mano y acarició la zona de la espalda que Sirius tenía completamente roja, haciendo a este último estremecer ante el contacto de los fríos dedos del muchacho.

De repente, un nuevo crujido en la puerta de entrada y una risa femenina proveniente de la misma los sobresaltó a las dos, que se quedaron mirando pasmados el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, sin atreverse apenas a mover un solo dedo.

"_Un momento… ¿Qué día es hoy?" _Sirius dirigió su mirada al calendario mágico que trajo la señora Weasley poco antes de marcharse, y pudo comprobar que era Viernes veinticinco de Octubre. _"Mierda, olvidaba que los viernes Harry venía a verme."_

Fue entonces como, cuando dice el dicho "Hablando del rey de Roma, que por la puerta asoma" Harry entró en la cocina seguido de Hermione, ambos cargados con bolsas de plástico, y teniendo en cuenta el panorama con el que se encontraron al entrar, sus reacciones fueron predecibles.

- Joder… - Murmuró Harry, mientras Hermione daba un gritito ahogado y se tapaba la boca con la mano libre. Draco, que aún tenía una mano sobre la espalda de Sirius, la apartó rápidamente y carraspeó, mientras Sirius cogía su camiseta y se la volvía a poner, ante la atenta mirada de los antiguos jóvenes Gryffindor.

- Tienes un arañazo. – Gruñó Draco, para después girar sobre sus talones, pasar junto a Hermione y subir las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones. Harry y Hermione se acercaron a la mesa de la cocina y dejaron las bolsas sobre ella, al parecer repletas de comida y bebida para Sirius.

- ¿Por qué tienes un arañazo en la espalda, Sirius? – Preguntó Hermione mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la capa. Sirius se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sentó en la silla más cernaza, reacio a contarles su pequeña actuación.

Aquella situación se había vuelto bastante incómoda, no quería que Harry se enterara de lo que sentía, por el hecho de que él era su padrino y Draco su peor enemigo desde primer curso. La diferencia de edad y las relaciones familiares que existían entre el Slytherin y el merodeador, también eran demasiado obvias como para ignorarlas. Sin embargo, había algo en la mirada de Hermione que le resultaba extraño. El lenguaje de los ojos siempre ha sido más preciso que el de las palabras, y en ese momento el padrino y la mejor amiga de Harry mantenían una conversación silenciosa que sólo ellos dos podían entender.

Harry empezó a sacar la comida de las bolsas cuando en uno de los pisos superiores se oyó un golpe y el sonido de unos cristales rotos al caer al suelo, e inconscientemente todos miraron al techo, como si pudieran ver a través de las tablillas de madera que lo cubrían.

- Iré a ver qué ha pasado. – Dijo Hermione. Harry y Sirius asintieron, y la muchacha abandonó la cocina y subió las escaleras piso por piso buscando a Draco. Por fin, en el penúltimo cuerpo, Hermione oyó ruidos en una de las habitaciones, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Se asomó y pudo ver a Draco con los nudillos llenos de sangre. "Habrá roto una ventana" Pensó Hermione.

- Lárgate, Granger. – Espetó Draco. Pero Hermione, lejos de hacerle caso, entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y recargó la espalda en ella, observando intensamente a Draco. Estaba sentado en la cama y, con una sola mano, intentaba vendarse la otra con un pañuelo impregnado de una viscosa sustancia verde.

- ¿Por qué te tomas esta situación así? – Pregunto la joven con despreocupación, ahora observándose los pies y aún con las manos detrás de la espalda y apoyada en la puerta.

- No sé qué quieres decir. – Dijo Draco, esforzándose en vano a vendarse la herida.

- ¿Realmente pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? – Hermione se separó de la puerta, avanzó hacia Draco y se sentó junto a él. Draco se quedó callado.

"_Maldita sea, de todas las personas que podían haberse dado cuenta, tenía que ser precisamente Granger."_ Pensó._"Hubiera preferido que se enterara la comadreja antes que la sabelotodo, por lo menos se hubiera reído un poco de mí (para variar) y así tendría una razón para darle un palo a Don Zanahorio."_

- No necesito que me compadezcas, ni que me entiendas, Granger. Me importa un bledo si tus dos enclenques guardaespaldas se enteran de esto. – Hermione suspiró y le quitó a Draco el ungüento que con tanto ímpetu y tan poco resultado se estaba poniendo.

- No es necesario que seas desagradable. No te compadezco, esto es problema tuyo y yo no tengo por qué decir nada a nadie. – Dijo envolviéndole la mano con el pañuelo.- Yo lo sé por casualidad, te aseguro que nadie me ha dicho nada, pero de ti dependiera si quisieras que alguien más se enterara.

Le sujetó la improvisada venda con un nudo y ambos se quedaron mirando por un momento, Hermione con decisión, Draco con confusión y rabia.

- ¿Qué has roto? – Dijo Hermione miando el suelo en busca de algún cristal roto.

- El espejo del baño. – Draco ahora se frotaba los nudillos de la mano herida, poco a poco el dolor disminuía y notaba perfectamente como se iba cicatrizando la piel a un veloz ritmo.

* * *

El resto de la tarde concluyó rápidamente dando lugar a una fría noche de Otoño. Harry y Hermione se quedaron a cenar en Grimmauld Place junto con Sirius y Draco y se marcharon poco antes de las diez de la noche. Durante la cena y a pesar de las palabras de Hermione, Draco había estado totalmente distante, apenas había pronunciado palabra entre bocado y bocado, y su silencio no hacía más que inquietar a Sirius. Él, sin embargo dada la patética escenita que se sucedió aquella tarde se sentía realmente incómodo, y se le había formado un nudo hecho prácticamente de nervios en la garganta. Lo que más le incomodaba era no saber exactamente quién era la causa de aquel nudo: Harry o Draco. Una vez Harry y Hermione se marcharon, Sirius se dirigió al aparador de la cocina, sacó una nueva botella de Whisky de Fuego y dos copas. Se acercó a Draco y puso una de ellas bajo su nariz y llenándola del ambarino licor. 

- Vamos Black, no me digas que después del _pedal_ de anoche, aún tienes ganas de beber más. – Dijo Draco mientras Sirius se sentaba en el otro extremo de la mesa y llenaba también su copa.

- Sólo es un pequeño juego. – Explicó Sirius con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No te ofendas, pero no me fío de tus juegos de carcelero maníaco. – Sirius levantó una ceja y miró a Draco con incredulidad.- Pero me apunto. – Draco sonrió también. - ¿En qué consinte, pues?

- Yo lo llamo "Yo nunca he…". Es fácil: yo empiezo diciendo algo que nunca he hecho, si tu lo has hecho bebes, y si no lo has hecho, no bebes. – Sirius subió los pies y los cruzó encima de la mesa.

- ¿Sólo hablas tú?

- No, vamos por turnos, primero uno y luego otro.- Draco se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia el armario de donde Sirius había sacado la botella y empezó a rebuscar en su interior. - ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a coger mi propia botella. Será más divertido si cada uno tiene una. – Sirius sonrió mientras Draco agarraba otra botella, esta vez de hidromiel y volvía a sentarse.

- Empiezas a pensar como yo. – Sirius se inclinó sobre la mesa y chocó su botella con la de Draco precediendo un largo trago del dulce licor que cada una de ellas contenía.- Entonces empieza tu.

- Yo nunca he… - Pensó un momento.- …ido a DisneyLand. – Sirius levantó una ceja y soltó una carcajada, pero no bebió. Al parecer, tampoco había ido a DisneyLand.

- Qué infancia tan triste… - Dijo Sirius con una falsa melancolía. – Yo nunca he… matado a un hombre. – La sonrisa de Draco se volvió algo amarga y se llevó la botella a los labios para darle un largo y silencioso trago. Curiosamente, Sirius le imitó, y Draco le miró incrédulo.- Olvidas que he luchado en una guerra, Draco.- El joven dirigió su mirada al fondo de la botella deseando, por un momento ahogarse en ella.

El juego continuó hasta pasadas las doce, y teniendo en cuenta que todas las cosas que Sirius no había hecho, Draco había tenido que llevarse la botella a la boca varias veces más que él, con lo que a aquellas alturas de la noche su ebriedad era mucho mayor.

- Yo nunca he… sentido nada por nadie. – Por segunda vez en la noche, Sirius engañó a Draco en el juego. Una vez Draco le dio otro largo trago a la ya medio vacía botella de hidromiel sin apartar la mirada de Sirius, éste le imitó, dándole a la botella de Whisky un trago particularmente largo. Y fue en ese preciso minuto cuando hubo una segunda conversación silenciosa en el mismo día, dando a entender entre aquellos dos hombres sentimientos y emociones poco conocidas por los mismos hasta ahora. Entonces, Draco se levantó de la silla y dejando la botella sobre la mesa, se subió sobre esta e intentó levantarse. Se tambaleó y tuvo que ponerse de cuclillas a causa del mareo. Sirius bajó los pies de la mesa y observó al joven, que se inclinó hacia el merodeador y le agarró de la camiseta con ímpetu, quedando apenas a unos cuatro dedos de distancia. Se miraron durante unos segundos y Draco, presa de la incoherencia que en ese momento era causa del alcohol unió sus labios con los suyos, desembocando en un beso que más que nada les provocó alivio a ambos. Un alivio indescriptible.

Draco se separó y volvió con dificultad a su sitio, bajo la sorprendida mirada de Sirius. El chico volvió a agarrar la botella de hidromiel y se la llevó a la boca, dejando en su cristalino fondo apenas dos dedos de líquido.

* * *

Jamba: En términos de arquitectura, simplemente es el marco de la puerta (para no repetir palabras). 

n/a: En los reviews me habéis preguntado si esta historia continúa. Siento tener que decirlo, pero no, la historia no continúa, más que nada por que no soy seguidora de los slash (ojo, no quiere decir que no me gusten) y además me he quedado sin ideas para seguir la historia. Los post-Howarts no sabría continuarlos más de un one shot o un two shot (soy corta de imaginación, qué se le va a hacer XD). Lo actualizo porque Syry me ha dicho un par de errorcillos que he procurado arreglar (principalmente los dedazos y el mal uso de "ésta" creo que lo de la naturalidad es algo más complicado O.o).

Besos y gracias por leer.

Abygate69


End file.
